


Nighttime dreams

by Serenus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream - Freeform, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, I know it's not like the actual events, It's just something I wrote for school, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TechnoBlade, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenus/pseuds/Serenus
Summary: Just a thing I wrote for school. I know it doesn't follow the actual events, but I had to edit it so casuals can understand.Everyone has experienced getting lost in your game for hours on end. Why should it be any different for our main character?
Kudos: 15





	Nighttime dreams

The door slid closed behind me as I escape into my room. The sound of my sister shouting to my mum muffles as my backpack slides off my shoulders and land on the floor. I slide into my chair as I press the power button on my computer. I pick up my headphones and fit them over my ears. The sound of my family around me disappears. 

As my computer powers up, I feel my shoulders sagging, and my energy leaving me. The headache that has been brewing behind my eyes all day slowly start to subside. I silently congratulate myself on surviving another day. 

As the desktop still loads, I hover over the icon to open Minecraft, and double-click. I feel a warmth going up my back and neck in anticipation. The festival is today, the festival celebrating the election of the new president - *cough* tyrant - of L’Manberg, and I’m going to crash it. I have a lot of preparing to do. 

I grab my mouse, and it melts with my hand as I join the server. A lot of people are already on, waiting for the festival to begin.

Technoblade joined the game.

Hey Techno!

Phil greets me, he always does. I don’t know what I’d do without Phil, and Tommy of course. I don’t really have anyone else to trust on the server. Tommy still hasn’t come online though, and he probably won’t be on for another hour or so. 

…

Technoblade spawns in his house and automatically grips around the sword in his hand. He turns around to orient himself a bit, wondering where to begin. Having made up his mind he turns around toward his three brewing stands and opens each of them, putting in the first ingredient needed to brew an invisibility potion. 

While waiting for the seconds to tick by, he looks out the window. It’s snowing, it’s always snowing on the tundra where he lives. The fireplace in the corner silently sputters, radiating warmth. The thick spruce walls do well to keep the warmth inside the house, so the water won’t freeze. 

The first ingredient has been properly cooked, successfully making the base solution needed to make his potions. He opens his inventory and picks up the golden carrot needed to make the night vision potion and puts one into each of the brewing stands. When the golden carrot is finished mixing with the base solution, he puts in the fermented spider eyes needed to transform the night vision into invisibility. Shortly after he adds the last ingredient needed, bringing the duration from the potions from 3:00 minutes to 8:00 minutes. Humming in satisfaction, he seeks out the ingredients for a batch of strength potions, regeneration and slow falling. 

“Blood for t- “

He quickly ignores the ever-present voices hungry for blood. He can’t lose control, not today. 

… 

I hear mum shouting for me to come get dinner. I mustn’t have noticed how hungry I was, but my stomach growls at the thought of food. I open the door to my room and feel the cold air of the living room washing over me. A shiver runs up my spine as I walk over to the kitchen. I pick up three slices of pizza and return to my room. 

As I enter my room, I feel the welcoming atmosphere of seclusion washing over me. I nearly skip over to my chair and sits down again. 

As I sit down, I look at the list of online players and notice Tommy has finally come online. I move my mouse around to look for him, and after a few seconds I spot his name tag showing through the floor.  
I hum to myself as I grab a bite of the pizza. The taste of ham and tomato sauce attacks my taste buds, and my stomach stops protesting at the food, and I hastily eat my pizza.

…

‘Technoblade whispers to TommyInnit: Call?’

‘Technoblade whispers to Ph1LzA: Call?’

Techno waits a few seconds for his friends to join the call, and internally light up when he does.

“Hey Technomate” Phil greets him in a cheery voice. Phil never fails to brighten his mood. After a few more seconds Tommy joins the call and they all exchange greetings and pleasantries.

As it slowly grows darker, Techno realises the time’s almost there for the festival to begin. He grabs the stacks of wither skulls he gathered to help him spawn the infamous withers and places them in his inventory. He hurries Tommy and helps him with their preparations. Phil is sitting this one out, he only has one life so if he dies, he’s dead. Techno really doesn’t know what he’d do if Phil died. A few minutes later Techno and Tommy are all geared up in their netherite armour, and crossbows in hand. Techno fills his remaining inventory slots up with the potions he brewed. Right before he’s about to go out the door he turns around and quickly grabs the golden apples. They are always nice to have since they give regeneration and more health. 

L’Manberg would meet its end today. Today, he would be free.

… 

I hear my name being shouted as my sister barges through my door. I feel irritation well up at being interrupted but quickly reel it back in. 

“Do you know where my phone is?” she nearly shouts. She has used her phone so much ever since we went into lockdown, but still she can’t seem to remember where she puts it, ever.

“I don’t, now can you leave my room? I’m kinda busy.” I answer in a brash manner, but my sister doesn’t seem to notice. She just grins and closes the door. 

…

Nihacu has joined the game.

Awesamdude has joined the game. 

Tubbo _ has joined the game

ItsFundy has joined the game

People keep on joining for he next few minutes as night and the festival draws close. Techno and Tommy makes their way over to L’Manberg, but before they reach L’Manberg territory themselves, they chug their invisibility potions and removes their armour. 

While they climb the hill between them and L’Manburg they pass Tommy’s old house. Tommy hesitates, wanting to go in, but Techno urges him onwards. As the reach the top of the hill they see all the people waiting for the festival to begin. 

Tubbo, the president - *cough tyrant* - of L’Manberg shows up and stands on the podium. Techno and Tommy are too far away to hear, and so carefully make their way over. As they are walking on the main road, the elusive Dream walks past them. Dream is geared up in netherite and holding his sword in his hand. Techno and Tommy look over at where they think the other is and sends each other questioning looks. 

As they hurry to catch up with Dream, they hear him talking about having to show all the guests something. Murmuring breaks out as they all wonder what it was Dream would show them. He has never been a friend of L’Manberg, so him being here could not possibly mean anything good. 

… 

Mum knocks on the door, and I quickly take the headphones off one of my ears, desperately trying to hear what Dream is saying. After a few seconds of mum just waiting in the door I turn around and look at her.

“It’s late, you should go to bed.”

I reluctantly nod and waits for her to close the door again. As soon as it’s closed, I turn around to my screen again.

…

Dream and all the guests are walking down the road, and Techno bursts with anticipation at what they are about to be shown. 

“You need to calm down, or you’re gonna give yourself away” he thinks to himself. He quickly opens his inventory and realises his invis is about to run out. He slows down enough so the others won’t hear him and quickly drinks another invis potion. 

Technoblade whispers to TommyInnit: Invis has almost ran out, drink a new one

He can only hope Tommy is sensible and drinks it.

After another minute of walking Techno finally sees what Dream wanted to show them. I stop away from the others and stare in shock. There, in the distance, the ruins of the community house are standing, on the small island in the middle of a lake. The community house was the first house to be built on the server, and dread runs through him at the thought of the consequences this is going to have.

“Tommy blew up the community house!” Dream exclaims as the other people are startled over the sight in front of them. As if on que, the crowd slumps, as they lose the last bit of hope they had for this conflict ending peacefully. “The traitor has blown up the first house on the server, and for what? His own little agenda!

‘Technoblade whispers to TommyInnit: DID YOU BLOW UP THE HOUSE??’

‘TommyInnit whispers to Technoblade: No’

My mind moves at a thousand miles per hour as I think about who could have done this. The only logical conclusion he can arrive at is that Dream would do that, but for what?

“Tommy blew up the community house! He continues to betray you all, as he sides with Technoblade, conspiring to take down the proud nation of L’Manberg!” Dream passionately delivers his accusations. All the guests shriek and looks at each other. 

‘Technoblade whispers to TommyInnit: Don’t do anything rash!’

When he receives no answer, he fears the worst. He hastily makes his way closer to the others. He catches eye of a floating set of netherite armour, and dread runs through him. What was Tommy going to do?

He watches helplessly as the floating pieces of armour make their way into the crowd of people, but he loses sight of him inside the ruins. I enter the crowd, but everyone is looking at the set of armour.  
“Is that Tommy?” someone exclaims, and all the heads turn toward Tommy.

“I didn’t blow up the community house!” he shouts desperately. “I wouldn’t blow up the community house! What would I have to gain on it? I love L’Manberg as much as, maybe even more than any of you do, and I will do everything in my power to find this- this monster that blew up the house!”

Tubbo walks to the forefront of the crowd and looks over at the pieces of armour that is Tommy. 

“Is- is it you Tommy?” He asks hysterically. Tommy turns over toward Tubbo and nods. “I missed you Tommy… L’Manberg hasn’t been the same since you were exiled.”

I grow cold as I listen to the conversation between the two best friends. My heart thumps in my throat, and my fingers are shaking. This couldn’t be happening. In my frenzy of thought I crash into the circle the crowd has formed around the two friends.

“Tommy, Tommy think about this. L’Manberg has betrayed you so many times Tommy. How do you know they won’t do it again? I can still cover your escape for you Tommy. I can keep them off you until you’ve gotten away” I quickly grow increasingly more frantic as I see the change in Tommy’s demeanour, the slumping of his shoulders. He’s considering returning. He’s considering returning to L’Manberg and leaving me behind, leaving me alone again. 

Tommy’s invis has run out, and I look down to realise mine has also ran out. I can read his facial expressions, but I wish I couldn’t. His eyes are teary as he looks over at me apologetically.  
“Blood for the b- “ 

The voices grow stronger in my mind, as I struggle to keep them under control. 

“I’m sorry Techno…”

And the voices break free. I turn around to look at everyone standing around us. The voices in my head become louder- and louder- oh god they are deafening. 

“Blood for the blood god”

“Destroy them, destroy L’Manberg”

“Make sure it can never steal something from you again”

I grab my trident and fling myself into the air and out of there. I steer myself toward the closes water pond and safely land in it, before I charge my trident again and take off.

L’Manberg is silent, almost serene in the moons blue light, not a soul in sight. They’re all by the community house, by the Traitor. They will welcome him back with open arms, but not to L’Manberg.

For L’Manberg shall be no more.

…  
When I entered L’Manberg, a big grid of obsidian was placed above all of L’Manberg, and on the stairs up to it stood Dream. I don’t know when he got there, but I didn’t particularity care. All he did was nod at me, but I understood.

As Dream flicked a lever, and TNT rained from the sky. I grabbed my skulls and started spawning in withers. Together, Dream and I rained explosives down on L’Manberg. The voices were running rampant in my head, demanding blood, and blood they shall have. 

The population of L’Manberg rounded the corner from the community house and froze. In front of them, there was no more L’Manberg. Withers were flying everywhere, blowing up the ground below them, ripping out chunks of land. There was nothing but a big, gaping crater. 

I looked out over the crater, feeling a satisfaction as I had never felt before. 

The sun began to rise across the crater that was once L’Manberg. The voices disappeared and hope welled up inside of me. Maybe, just maybe I wouldn’t lose anyone else to L’Manberg. 

…

I heard there was a special place 

Where men could go and emancipate

The brutality, and the tyranny of their rulers

Well this place was real but now it’s gone

Techno and Dream planted a bomb! 

It’s a very big and definitely blown up L’Manberg!

Bye L’Manberg,

Bye L’Manberg,

Bye L’Manberg,

Bye L’Manberg,


End file.
